Pretending
by Lyns26
Summary: Grizz One Shot of my version of his POV before the "New" universe happened. hope you like it.


**Disclaimer - Original characters and original plot belongs to The writers, creator and Netflix.**

**Authors Notes - This is a one shot of the much loved character of Grizz. Set before all of them getting sent to the Parallel universe.**

The sound of the alarm, fills the entire room. A grunt sound comes from the bed an arm peals out of the covers and slams the alarm clock shut until the sound is now silence.

"GARETH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! GET UP, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!" a women voice echos the entire house. Another grunt comes from the boy. He sighs and kicks the covers off of him. Still half asleep, he grabs a bobble band from his night stand brushes his hair back with his hands and ties it with the bobble. His long legs now on the floor. He really hates getting up in the morning, every day he dreads going to school pretending to be something he is not, pretending to be the typical jock with his typical jock friends. He loved his friends but he can't wait to get out of West Ham, away from this small town and to be able to finally be who he is. School is almost over only a week left and then a long summer with the guys then college. He was so ready for college, he felt like a cliche, the closeted dumb jock but he wasn't that at all, that was his mask. He's actually really smart and grounded, he reads a lot of books on writers and philosophers. He also enjoys a lot of outdoor activities, like gardening and camping. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. But he was lonely. He longed for companionship for someone to understand him, who shared his desires and dreams, but in a small town like this, it was very doubtful.

Once dressed for school, Grizz puts on his varsity jacket, he stares into his mirror, preparing to put on his mask yet again. He lets out a deep sigh and heads down stares.

His mom is already half way through her breakfast of a fruit salad. She sips on her coffee as her eyes are locked on to the newspaper. Grizz slouches into the chair.

"Morning" He smiles

"Morning" His mothers eyes still glued to the newspaper.

"He picks at the fruit on his plate, wishing it was filled with bacon and pancakes. His mother on a health kick at the moment, so which meant he had to eat what she was eating, unless he cooked something his self.

"You were great last night, I never seen you play so good, I'm proud of you" his mother spoke, she places the newspaper onto the breakfast table and looks up at her son with a grinning smile.

"Thanks" he didn't share the same excitement as his mom.

"Last game ever, you going to miss it?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess?"

"I mean, there's more to live than football"

"And whats that? What do you want from life, Gareth?"

He shrugs. His mom just gives him a look, he like has no idea what he is talking about. "Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself"

She stares at him, a wide smile on her face. She loved how smart he was, that he had a mind of his own but there was a few things about him she would change and he knew that. "Eat up, you're going to late"

As Grizz steps off the school bus, he is greeted with three of his friends. Luke, Jason and Clark.

"One week to go and we're finally done with this shit" Clark states.

"Anyone else up for this school trip? I don't know I can cope being stuck with our entire class for a week, it's gonna suck!" Jason moans.

"But at least we'll be alone with the girls, think about how much they will put out!" Clark laughs

"Better watch Gwen doesn't hear you say that!" Luke jokes.

"What about you Grizz? Anyone you want to hook up with while we are away?" Clark asks.

"maybe" he winks. His friends just laugh with him. He hated being a fraud, but he wont need to pretend much longer, only 8 weeks and he can start being him.

He walks into the school halls with his friends, they are headed into English class, when Sam is about to enter the class at the same time. Sam gives him a smile, but he ignores it. He puts out his hand to show Sam he can go in first. Sam nods and walks in front of him. He watches Sam sit next to Becca and gives him a glance as he walks past to sit at his desk. Truth was, he liked Sam. He didn't know him that much all he really knew about him was he was deaf, openly gay had a best friend called Becca and has a sociopath for a brother. But there was just something he liked about him, he also admired him, for being true to himself and able to be who he is in this small town, he wish he was that brave. At times he just wished he'd have the balls to just walk up to Sam and ask him to hang out one time, but it's too late now, only had a week left of school, then the trip and soon, College. There was no point starting something soon when it was just going to end, plus he didn't real comfortable sneaking around and lying to everyone, he was already lying to people as it is.

It's the day before all the high school students go on their camping trip. The theatre kids are putting on the last play of school year tonight. Grizz is at the supermarket getting the rest of his supplies for the trip, he at the aisle with all the chips and candy when he notices Sam also in the same aisle. His heart starts to beat a little faster, he really liked this boy, despite not knowing that much about him. He starts to walk towards him.

He stares at him for a moment before he taps him on the shoulder, Sam now facing him, he smiles.

"Hey" Grizz says

"Hi"

"All set for tomorrow?"

"Almost" A confused look appears on Sam's face. Not sure why someone as popular as Grizz is talking to him.

Grizz is about to say something else, but Becca interrupts him. She gives the jock a weird look and continues to talk to Sam. Grizz smiles and leaves the two alone.

Later that night, Grizz is in his bedroom packing for tomorrow. His mother enters his room. "Got everything you need kiddo?"

"Just about" he replies, packing his extra toothbrush into the smaller compartment. "How did the town meeting go? Any news on the smell?"

"Um, things should be sorted once you're all back" she smiles, but her face is full of doubt, Grizz doesn't notice. "I will be gone before you wake up, I have a meeting first thing, I made you something to eat for the bus, you be careful and I'll see you when you get back. I love you" She kisses her son on the cheek.

"Love you too"

Once Grizz is ready to turn in for the night, he stares at him self once again in the mirror. _Six weeks, just six weeks and my life will finally start and I'll finally be down with this town._

**Authors Notes - Thanks guys for reading this. Please feel free to leave a review if you like. .**


End file.
